


Five Kisses and a Little Something Else PL

by rossieash



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powodem ich pierwszego pocałunku było wyzwanie. Tłumaczenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses and a Little Something Else PL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monchy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Kisses and a Little Something Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417470) by [monchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monchy/pseuds/monchy). 



> Discaimer: praca należy do świetnej autorki, jaką jest monchy. Ja jestem tylko tłumaczem. Proszę zostawić kudos pod oryginałem :)

Powodem ich pierwszego pocałunku było wyzwanie.

Anakin powinien wiedzieć, jak kończą się te głupie dziewczęce gierki, ale mimo to ciągle dawał się wkręcać w wyzwania, które zwykle kończyły się dla niego kopaniem własnego grobu. Ale, cholera, wiedział, że będzie musiał zrobić coś wystarczająco głupiego, aby usatysfakcjonować chore umysły niektórych padawanów, ale to? Nie wie, kto wpadł na ten genialny pomysł. Ktokolwiek to był – skopie mu tyłek.

Anakin ma piętnaście lat, co znaczy, że jego Mistrz ma około trzydziestu. Co prawda Obi-wan wciąż wygląda raczej młodo i pewnie właśnie dlatego próbuje zapuścić brodę. Chłopak uważa, że to przez to, że tęskni za Qui-gon’em bardziej niż daje po sobie poznać. Na razie za bardzo mu się to nie udaje a Anakin kłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nigdy nie myślał, jak odczułby to delikatne drapanie na swojej gładkiej skórze.

Obi-wan siedzi w Ogrodach, prawdopodobnie kończy swoją dzienną medytację, kiedy Anakin dołącza do niego, czując ciężkie spojrzenia reszty uczniów na swoich plecach. Drży, siadając przed swoim Mistrzem i ten posyła mu pytające spojrzenie, ponieważ na dworze jest stosunkowo gorąco. Anakin otwiera usta, zamierzając coś powiedzieć, ale rezygnuje, podejmując nagłą decyzję o zrobieniu tego czym prędzej, aby mieć to już za sobą.

Nie można nazwać tego pocałunkiem. Anakin tylko przykłada swoje usta do ust Obi-wan’a, ale bez wyraźnego nacisku. Jego oczy są otwarte tak, jak oczy starszego, które patrzą na niego najgłębszym odcieniem błękitu, bardziej oszołomione niż obrzydzone. Anakin zostaje w tej pozycji przez kilka sekund, wyglądając bardziej jak pijawka niż człowiek, i odsuwa się, mrugając suchymi oczami. Co najmniej minuta ciszy między nimi jest przerywana podekscytowanymi wrzaskami innych uczniów stojących gdzieś z tyłu, ale kiedy Obi-wan ich zauważa, od razu uciekają, śmiejąc się. Anakin opuszcza głowę, rumieniąc się, zbyt zawstydzony, żeby przepraszać, ale Obi-wan tylko mierzwi mu włosy. Gdy podnosi głowę tamten uśmiecha się przyjaźnie.

\- Może powinieneś rozważyć konsekwencje przed wplątaniem się w następną grę w Prawdę albo Wyzwanie, padawanie.

Anakin zaczyna się śmiać i cały incydent zostaje zapomniany.

***

Kiedy całują się po raz drugi, Anakin umiera.

Właściwie, to uzrowiciele mówią, że jest przeziębiony, ale co oni w ogóle wiedzą? On umiera, a nawet jeśli nie – śmierć musi być do tego bardzo podobna. Jego głowa pulsuje, jakby jakiś mały człowieczek próbował się z niej wydostać, nos zachowuje się jak zepsuta rura, gardło jest suche i boli. On sam spocony, ale jest mu zimno, smak jedzenia przypomina wymiociny, ból pleców go zabija.

\- Umieram - mówi rzeczowo do pokoju.

Obi-wan tylko wywraca oczami – znowu – i kładzie zimny ręcznik na jego czole, mierzwi delikatnie wilgotne loki. Czasami Anakin zastanawia się, dlaczego Obi-wan jest dla niego taki miły, opiekuje się swoim wyrośniętym padawanem, który zmienia się w jęczącą dziewczynę za każdym razem, kiedy dotyka go ból. To musi być jeden z powodów, dla którego Anakin tak bardzo go kocha, chociaż sam za bardzo tego nie rozumie.

Anakin przetacza się po łóżku i chowa twarz w poduszce. Mógłby błagać o nieprzytomność i jeśli o tym dobrze pomyśli, to może nawet był nieprzytomny jakąś chwilę temu. I kiedy ma ponownie prosić o bycie zabitym, ręce Obi-wan’a układają się na jego ramionach. Zanim Anakin ma czas, aby się spiąć, zaprotestować albo powiedzieć Obi-wan’owi, żeby go tak nie dotykał, bo to podnieca (nie żeby mógł to powiedzieć), te palce poruszają się boleśnie wolno wokół łopatek i Anakin jest w raju. Szepcze coś, czego sam nie rozumie, a później jęczy cicho w poduszkę.

\- Doprawdy, Anakinie... - Głos Obi-wan’a jest niskim mruczeniem opływającym uszy Anakina i sprawiającym, że ból głowy pogarsza się, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że krew nie może zdecydować do jakiego punktu w jego ciele się udać. - Po tych wszystkich lekkomyślnych rzeczach, jakie robiłeś... - Dłoń przesuwa się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, chłopak drży. - Nie wierzę, że zwykłe przeziębienie przykuwa cię do łóżka.

\- To nie przeziębienie - mruczy, przysuwając się bliżej do nieba-przeistoczonego-w-ręce. - Umieram.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak - śmieje się, ale Anakina to nie obchodzi. Jedynym faktem, który przyjmuje do wiadomości mózg chłopaka, są ciepłe i idealne dłonie Obi-wan’a głaszczące jego plecy, jakby Mistrz miał w pamięci mapę jego mięśni. Może i ma, życie Jedi nie pozwala mieć prywatności, a Anakin i Obi-wan widzieli wszystko to, co można w sobie zobaczyć po wielu latach walk prowadzonych ramię w ramię.

Anakin jest odurzony, wszystko, co ma w polu widzenia zaczyna się rozmazywać, zamyka więc oczy i robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby zbliżyć się choćby troszeczkę do postaci siedzącej na łóżku. Półprzytomny stan, w jakim się znajduje, związany jest z przeleżeniem wielu godzin w tej samej pozycji. Jego oddech zwalnia i wie, że jest na skraju uśnięcia.

\- Obi-wan - jęczy, następnie zmusza swoje mięśnie do współpracy, próbując się obrócić. Obi-wan podnosi go z klatki piersiowej i układa na materacu płasko na plecach twarzą do siebie. Chłopak jest spocony, czuje, że jego włosy są przyklejone do czoła, oklapłe i nieprzyjemne, jego oddech wydostaje się na zewnątrz w szybkich i gorących haustach powietrza.

Obi-wan pochyla się do niego wystarczająco, aby znaleźć się w polu jego widzenia. Jego dłoń uważnie i delikatnie odsuwa włosy z jego czoła, kiedy usta układają się w mały, zatroskany uśmiech.

\- Powinieneś chociaż spróbować się przespać - szepcze wystarczająco niskim głosem, aby nie obijał się on o czaszkę Anakina.

Anakin kiwa głową, ale już sekundę później tego żałuje, bo ta huczy w proteście. Dłoń Obi-wan’a wciąż jest na jego czole, a bliska twarz ciepła i miła. Anakin nie wie, co robi, ale udaje mu się podnieść rękę, kładzie ją na szyi Mistrza i przyciąga go w dół wprost na swoje usta. Całuje go. Wszystko smakuje pikantnie i kwaśno, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo mimo chorych, zamglonych zmysłów, Anakin czuje, że Obi-wan oddaje pocałunek. I tylko to się liczy, to Obi-wan i jego wilgotne usta powoli ruszające się przy tych drugich.

Kiedy Anakin budzi się następnego ranka, czuje się lepiej, prawie całkowicie w porządku, ale nie ma przy nim Obi-wan’a. Gdy wreszcie się spotykają, Mistrz dotyka dłonią jego czoła i mówi:

\- Dobrze, wygląda na to, że gorączka zniknęła.

Nie wspomina o incydencie i Anakin woli postępować podobnie, bo wie, że nie byłby w stanie usłyszeć zaprzeczenia z ust Obi-wan’a.

***

Kiedy całują się trzeci raz, Anakin jest przestraszony, zdesperowany i zły.

Uczeń ma złe przeczucia dotyczące misji od momentu, w którym pierwsze słowa na jej temat padły z ust Mistrza Windu. Coś sytuuje się z tyłu jego szyi, dziwne łaskotanie, które mówi mu, że niebezpieczeństwo czai się wokół nich i nie zniknie, póki nie napoi się krwią. Nie chce, żeby Obi-wan jechał i właśnie to chce mu powiedzieć. Tamten odpowiada, że to tylko przeczucie, coś, co jest związane z każdym Jedi i dostrojone do wszystkiego, co ich otacza. Jednak Anakin prawie nigdy się nie myli. Gdy żegna się ze swoim Mistrzem na platformie startowej, mocno go przytula i prosi, żeby był tak ostrożny, jak tylko może. Obi-wan żartuje, że to zwykle tamten jest tym impulsywnym typem. Potem go opuszcza.

Anakin zostaje w Świątyni i skupia się na zadaniach, które zostały mu przydzielone. Kilka spraw tutaj, śmigacz do naprawienia tam, wyjście na drinka z Quinlan’em i w zasadzie cały dzień mija. W wolnym czasie trenuje, bo tylko trening pozwala mu nie myśleć o swędzeniu, które wciąż z nim jest. Ma nadzieję, że ktoś wysłucha go chociaż raz.

Podczas szóstego dnia misji Obi-wan znika. Anakin nie ma dostępu do raportów i dowiedział się tego tylko dzięki Quinlan’owi. Rada mu nie ufa. Nie chce, aby wyruszył w świat szukać Mistrza, bo na swojej drodze mógłby zniszczyć pakty polityczne, i w sumie mają rację – Anakin jest w stanie to dla niego zrobić.

\- Posłuchaj mnie - mówi Quinlan z ręką na jego ramieniu i oczami wpatrzonymi w przestrzeń nad nim. Jest pozbawiony strachu i imponujący, zupełnie inny od zwykłego głupkowatego nastawienia. - Nie możesz nic zrobić, więc siedź i czekaj.

\- Ale...

\- Skywalker. - I to jest dosadny rozkaz od Mistrza Vos, a nie przyjacielska prośba. Anakin wie, że jeśli Quinlan nie zorganizuje sekretnej misji ocalenia Obi-wan’a, to faktycznie nie może nic zrobić.

To zabija Anakina. Czeka i czeka i czeka i wyobraża sobie coraz gorsze scenariusze. Jest powód, dla którego walczą razem, Obi-wan i on, są tak mocno połączeni, że prawie niemożliwym jest, by zranić ich obu w tym samym czasie. Ale kiedy jeden walczy bez drugiego... Anakin drży i uderza w ścianę, wstrząsa nim wściekłość, ponieważ nie może nic zrobić, podczas gdy jego Mistrz może być ranny.

Dwa dni mijają i wciąż nikt nic nie wie. Za trzy dni Obi-wan zostanie oficjalnie ogłoszony martwym. Tyle tylko, że on nie może umrzeć, bo jest Obi-wan’em pieprzonym Kenobi i Anakin szczerze wierzy, że jest niezniszczalny.

Czuje smutek trzymający go za serce w czasie trzeciego dnia, mrowienie spowodowane strachem i złością nagle zmienia się w czarną dziurę rozpaczy, która będzie rosnąć dopóki nie zabije Anakina lub nie wróci Obi-wan. Anakin nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie życia nie zawierającego jego Mistrza, nie ma nawet odwagi o nim myśleć, bo to zbyt bolesne. Jego serce boli, chce krzyczeć i uciekać, a wszystkim, co robi, jest trzymanie się kurczowo poduszki i błaganie jakiejkolwiek wyższej mocy, która mogłaby go wysłuchać, o to, żeby Obi-wan wrócił do niego bezpiecznie, cały i zdrowy.

Mistrz wraca siódmego dnia od swojego zaginięcia. Przekracza drzwi do kwater Anakina i chłopak nie zastanawia się, dlaczego Rada nie interweniuje, ani dlaczego Mistrz nie udał się do uzdrowicieli. Uczeń biegnie przed siebie wprost w ramiona Obi-wan’a i, obejmując jego twarz dłońmi, łączy ich usta. Pocałunek jest gwałtowny i ostry, Anakin czuje słony smak własnych łez na swoich ustach. Później nie będą o tym rozmawiać, Anakin przekonuje Obi-wan’a do odwiedzania uzdrowicieli, bo tamten jest poważnie ranny, do porządnego snu w nocy, bo wygląda na wyczerpanego. Ale teraz, teraz to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ usta Mistrza tu są i wypowiadają jego imię i _żywy_ i _dziękuję_ i _dom_.

***

Ich czwarty pocałunek jest dużo więcej niż tylko zwykłym pocałunkiem.

Są daleko od Świątyni właściwie od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Walczyli, krwawili i bywali ranni, ale nareszcie wszystko się skończyło i ogłoszono imprezę. Noc jest młoda, muzyka głośna, alkohol leje się strumieniami i, kiedy Obi-wan oblizuje swoje usta, przesuwając językiem po czerwonych wargach rozmyślnie wolno, Anakin nie może tego wytrzymać. Pochyla się. Robi to powoli, obserwując zmianę światła w oczach starszego, kiedy przysuwa się coraz bliżej, cal po calu. Chłopak przełyka ciężko i przypomina sobie, że jest pijany i pewnie nie robiłby tego, gdyby nie był, ale spojrzenie Obi-wan’a nie opuszcza jego, wargi są wilgotne i lekko rozchylone. Nie wie czy uznać to za zaproszenie, ale właśnie tak to przyjmuje.

Anakin nie wie również czy Obi-wan jest pijany, czy nie, ale zachowuje tyle samokontroli, ile tylko potrafi. Wdycha zapach swojego Mistrza, zapach brandy i jeszcze cynamonu, skóry i potu. Przygryza delikatnie dolną wargę, lekko zaciskając na niej zęby. Jasne fajerwerki błyszczą błękitem i zielenią wysoko na ciemnym nocnym niebie za nimi. Zniża się jeszcze troszkę, wystarczająco, aby umieścić swoje usta na ustach starszego mężczyzny.

Jednocześnie jest i nie jest tak, jak za każdym razem. Istnieje pewna sprzeczność, Anakin robi to bez pośpiechu, ale z cieniem _więcej-proszę-więcej_ za nim. Ich wargi są idealnie dopasowane niczym długo oddzielone od siebie puzzle. Obi-wan wzdycha, jego uległe i miękkie wargi rozdzielają się i łączą. To przypomina chłopakowi wszystkie rzeczy robione przez Obi-wan’a, w których wydaje się odpuszczać, ale zawsze zachowuje kontrolę. To zadziwia go tak, jak dokładnie wszystko, co się tyczy jego Mistrza.

To zabawne jak się ruszają, nieco zdesperowani, ale nie przyspieszają, jakby bali się, że przerwą ten moment. Mimo to, przylegają do siebie, ręce Obi-wan’a wokół pasa Anakina przyciągają go bliżej, jakby obawiając się, że ucieknie. Młodszy palce obu dłoni wsuwa we włosy, głaszcze miękkie kasztanowe pasemka podczas kierowania ust niższego w górę na swoje własne i myśli, że nigdy nie będzie miał tego dość.

Zbyt zajęci swoimi ruchami, aby zwrócić uwagę na cokolwiek innego, jakimś sposobem znajdują drogę powrotną do ich pokoju. Obi-wan opada na łóżko, Anakin podąża za nim, dotyka ustami każdego fragmentu jego ciała, którego może dosięgnąć i przesuwa po nim językiem. Tamten drży i wierci się pod nim, głaszcząc jego twarz i włosy delikatnymi dotykami. Jest wolno i dobrze, a każdy dotyk ma smak ognia.

Mogły to być godziny lub minuty, kończy się to nagą spoconą skórą ocierającą się o nagą spoconą skórę. Anakin nie chce przeciągać, jednak robi to, bo tej nocy ma Obi-wan’a i nie wie, kiedy ta iluzja się rozpłynie. Przesuwa ręce w dół po jego plecach i czuje, jak jego Mistrz owija nogę wokół jego uda, jakby krzyczał _bliżej, bliżej, bliżej_.

Pokój jest prawie całkowicie cichy poza odgłosami niestarannych pocałunków i nagłych sapnięć. Jest ciemno, w powietrzu unosi się zapach seksu i obu kochanków i Anakin wie, że to wszystko dla niego. Tego pragnie, tego potrzebuje, to już zawsze będzie powstrzymywało go od upadku za każdym razem, kiedy potknie się o skałę.

Dłonie Obi-wan’a błądzą po plecach, pośladkach, włosach, jakby chciały dotknąć wszystkiego w tym samym czasie. Anakin czuje, jak przesuwa się pod nim i podąża za tym ruchem pozwalając sobie wyluzować i wyrwać się od wszystkich spójnych myśli. To Obi-wan i on sam, i to wszystko, co musi wiedzieć.

Podczas ostatniego pocałunku przed uśnięciem, Anakin rozpoznaje smak jabłek na wargach Mistrza, zapach wanilii na jego ramieniu. Zatrzymuje to i odkłada do małego pudełka cennych wspomnień, których obiecuje nigdy nie zapomnieć.

Następnego ranka Obi-wan’a już nie ma, wszystko jest w porządku, Anakin nie musi o tym rozmawiać. Mimo wszystko, to boli.

***

Dopiero ich piąty pocałunek jest tym właściwym.

\- Jestem taki zmęczony. - Anakin opada na sofę całą swoją masą i rozciąga się na niej, później zasłania dłonią oczy w melodramatycznym geście zmęczenia. - Już nigdy się nie ruszę.

Obi-wan śmieje się. Chłopak wie, że jest blisko niego, ponieważ czuje jego ciepło i obecność koło siebie. Słyszy odgłosy kroków, które zmierzają do łazienki a także szelest peleryny pozostawionej na oparciu brązowej kanapy. Powraca kilka chwil później i Anakin czuje, jak miejsce przy nim zapada się pod wagą Mistrza.

\- Pozwól mi to zobaczyć. - Obi-wan delikatnie chwyta jego nadgarstek i odsuwa mu ramię z twarzy. Spogląda uważnie na ranę na czole ucznia, podnosi dłoń i przyciska ciepłe, wilgotny materiał do wciąż pokrytej krwią skóry.

\- Ał - syczy Anakin, a dla efektu wydyma wargi.

\- Nie bądź dzieckiem - mruczy tamten, utrzymując wzrok na czole młodszego, czyszcząc delikatnie ranę. - Przestało krwawić.

Chłopak uśmiecha się słabo, tylko dlatego, że wie, że to rozproszy Obi-wan’a. W innym wypadku chodziłby ze skrzywioną miną przez cały tydzień. Pochyla się pod dotykiem materiału, zauważając, jak ciepłe ono jest; kolejna rzecz, którą robi Obi-wan – nigdy nie kładzie na nim nic zimnego. Wie, że Anakin nienawidzi zimna, w zasadzie to wie o nim wszystko, co można wiedzieć.

Padawan nic nie może poradzić, ale podnosi rękę i łapie tę czyszcząca ranę, przyciskając ją mocniej do swojego czoła. Skóra Mistrza jest gorąca, ale nawet to sprawia, że Anakin drży.

I wtedy Obi-wan go całuje. To zaskakujące i dziwne, bo to Obi-wan całuje jego, a nie na odwrót. Chłopak rusza swoimi ustami przy drugiej parze nad nim, i to słodkie, miękkie i proste. Tamte usta mówią _przepraszam_ i _kocham cię_ , i Anakin spotyka je chętnie, obniża ręce i obejmuje nimi twarz starszego, przyciągając go bliżej.

Poruszają się naprzeciw siebie i, kiedy głowa Anakina jest ułożona w zgięciu szyi jego Mistrza, szepcze:

\- Teraz to już się nigdy nie ruszę.

Tamten prycha, Anakin się uśmiecha. I jest pewien, że wreszcie ma Obi-wan’a, zatrzyma go i już nigdy nie puści.

**Author's Note:**

> Ale komentarz możesz napisać też tutaj i zachęcić mnie do dalszej pracy :)


End file.
